Turned
by ohsheilz
Summary: All it took was one quick twist for everything to change, but a new threat ensured that nothing would ever be the same. Vampire!Bonnie/Bamon/Monnie
1. In Case of Fire, Do NOT Use Elevator

**New fic guys! I knooow I still have my other one and its somewhat close to being done, but I'm kind of blocked on it. Hopefully writing something new will help. This chapter takes place during 3x21. I can't say for sure where I'm going with it, but its Bonnie's story and there will be some Bamon and some Monnie. Let's see where this thing goes.**

* * *

If it wasn't some villain hell-bent on dropping some bodies during their stay in Mystic Falls it was another, but who would have thought that it would be one of their own.

Sure they had been able to desiccate Klaus, but Alaric was still out there looking for the original hybrid's incapacitated body, ready to thrust the last white oak stake right through his heart. Bonnie would have had no qualms about it except for the fact that the act would end an entire bloodline of vampires that Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, and Abby were a branch of.

Somehow, someway, team Mystic Falls always got the bad hand and ended up making deals or trying to save their enemy.

She relayed the details of the current happenings to Damon as they rode the elevator together up to the 10th floor. They reached their floor and the doors slid open. She steeled her nerves. It was time to work.

Damon threw up the door to the storage unit and she walked inside the room to open the casket that housed Klaus's grayed, chained, and immovable body. Satisfaction crept into Bonnie knowing she was the one who had made him powerless, but when his eyes snapped open her lips curled resentfully, wishing that he were dead.

"Oh…creepy," Damon murmured.

"I need a minute."

"Just jam the witch locator…bat signal whatever, and get on with it Bonnie," Damon ordered her.

His arrogance irritated her as usual, but she took a steadying breath before she could snap at him and ruin everything. The only way to get him to leave was manipulation…and a personal vendetta.

"Elena and Jeremy lost Jenna and Alaric because of him. Tyler's a hybrid. My mother's a vampire. Could you give me a minute to just appreciate the sight of him like this?"

Just as expected, Damon became gracious enough to leave her alone with him. She waited until the door slammed into the floor to let all the animosity for Klaus roll off of her in waves as she regarded him coldly.

"You should burn in hell." The quiet fury in her hushed voice seemed to warm the unit a degree or two; she would have watched his body rot from the inside out if she were able to. This deprave, smug bastard didn't deserve anything she was about to offer him. "But if you die, so do my friends…so does my mother. What am I supposed to do about that?"

She didn't know if she was imagining it, but the way his eyes glinted…it was as if he was looking up at her triumphantly. It took all of her willpower not to slam the casket down in his face and light the casket on fire herself. She placed her hand over Klaus's dead heart and started the spell to swap Klaus's soul out of his body and into a new one. When she was finished, she closed the casket and left the unit.

Damon lounged across from the door with his arms crossed and eyebrows arched, looking like he had places to be. He watched closely as Bonnie shut the storage unit door.

What she just did would save her friends, so why couldn't she feel a little accomplished…a little relieved? The burden on her shoulder kept getting heavier with every battle she managed to get through.

"Its time for you to go," Damon told her.

His words passed over her with no effect. Her fingers skimmed the cold, ribbed metal as her hand dropped down to her side. _How did it all get so messed up, _she thought. _How did we end up here?_ She leaned forward and felt the chill of the aluminum on her head. _How is every victory another…defeat?_

Damon's hand shot out and pulled her out of her thoughts, gripping her upper arm tightly and relaxing when he saw how exhausted she truly was. "What's wrong with you?"

How could she explain, to Damon of all people, what she had to do? Why she was tired of being the magical fix…the one with all the answers. She searched in his captivating, blue eyes for a softness that he never exhibited in front of her.

She tried to find any semblance of empathy there, and when she caught a flicker of a person capable of caring for someone else beyond physical means, she cracked open her mouth to voice her troubles.

But the quietness of the long hallway seemed to stretch on for miles until it seemed like she would never make it back to the elevator. She choked on the words lodged in her throat and, instead, clamped her mouth shut into a tight-lipped smile and gave him a quick nod.

Damon wasn't the one. Damon would never be the one. She slipped her arm out of his hand and sidestepped away from him, toward the elevator.

"Be careful," she whispered to him. He mimicked the nod that she had just given him with an expression Bonnie couldn't quite read. She turned away and started walking back to the elevator. When she checked over her shoulder to see if Damon was still there, he was gone.

The elevator took her down five flights before it opened to another empty hallway with a flickering light. Bonnie smashed the 'close door' button repeatedly, anxious to get to the lobby when the roof of the elevator was ripped off and a blur grabbed her around the neck, strangling the life out of her. Bonnie grabbed at the hand as it slammed her into the elevator control panel.

"Alaric," she managed to choke out. The once reassuring face of her makeshift guardian was devoid of any tenderness she was used to. The trademark red eyes and fangs of a vampire helped the scowl that marred his face transform him into a completely different person. Any magic she tried to use against him didn't work; she could only assume Esther and the other witches were protecting him. "Please…"

This Alaric didn't care if she lived or died. This Alaric had left her to die, but Damon had saved her. He lifted her body off the ground and threw her past the closing elevator doors, sending her skittering across the dirty floor.

She coughed violently as she held her bruised throat and pushed herself to her feet. Two large hands grabbed her head and she knew.

Looking up into the malfunctioning light bulb she knew. Everything happened in slow motion; dying always happened in slow motion.

The tip of his fingers dug into her cheek and skull.

She thought about how she told Damon to be careful.

Alaric started pulling her head in an awkward direction.

Maybe, for once, Damon should have told her too.


	2. No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

**So guys...I heard the news. I watched the Bamon scenes of the finale. I saw the interlocking of hands. And then I saw it about 700 more times and I stared and I might have cried a little bit. I am desperately waiting for season 6 and more Bamon interaction/love please let it happen please don't let it be that these people were just torturing us. I might watch again, I really might.**

* * *

The incessant ringing of Bonnie's phone greeted her as she came back to consciousness, sprawled out on the hard ground of the fifth floor. Its shrill cry poked needles into her brain as she regained control of her limbs and rolled over onto her back to stare at the same light bulb that had been the last thing that she saw before Alaric had killed…her eyes widened in horror.

Alaric had killed her.

There was no mistaking the soreness in her neck from it being snapped. Realization of her situation started to settle in. Alaric had killed her, but she was alive. How was she alive? She couldn't remember performing a spell to protect her and the witches on the other side surely wouldn't have.

She dragged herself to the wall and sat up on it, rubbing her aching head. Everything felt off.

It was harder to catch her thoughts. Her magic was static inside of her; it loud and fuzzy, barely comprehensible like when she first started noticing was changing inside of her, when a flame would ignite onto the candle wick without a match. Her body didn't feel like hers. Her muscles vibrated under her skin. It felt like her gums were going to split open.

She missed another call, but the ring started up again a second after it ended. She froze, the fog in her mind finally starting to clear. She brought a shaky hand to her mouth, dreading the truth of her survival. Damon had saved her life by feeding her his blood and Alaric killed her. She was dead. She was in transition.

The one thing she had never wanted to become was her only chance at life or she would die. How could she choose between vampirism and death? Vampires had ruined her life. They terrorized her. They took away people she grew up with, people she loved. They changed Caroline and her mother and Alaric and Tyler.

"Oh my God Tyler," Bonnie croaked.

He was the recipient of Klaus's soul, although he didn't know it. She had to get him back before it was too late, before she lost her magic forever or refused to turn. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket. 15 missed calls. It started ringing again. It was Damon.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Where the hell have you been?" _Damon yelled. "_We've been calling you for hours!"_

"I've been-"

He didn't let her finish. _"Elena's dead,"_ he said bluntly.

The flickering light bulb above Bonnie exploded and rained glass and sparks down onto the floor below. She tried to say something, anything, but all that she could manage to conjure was a strangled wheeze.

_"Let me rephrase that: Elena died. She's in transition. We're at the hospital. Come now."_

The news that Elena shared the same fate as Bonnie only made her heart sink lower. Bonnie clenched her eyes closed, wishing it were all a bad dream that she could wake up from. But when she reopened her eyes she wasn't in bed, safe from the bleak circumstances staring Bonnie in the face. She couldn't even manage to cry. She didn't have the time. She needed to help Tyler.

"I need a favor, Damon," her voice cracked halfway through the sentence. She scratched at her throat as if that would cure its dryness and tried to steady her breathing.

"_Are you hearing me? Elena is in transition! She needs your help!"_

Someone always needed her help, but there was always someone else that needed it more. "This is important."

"_Nothing is more important."_

"This is," she tried to tell him. "I need to help Tyler. He's-"

"_**Tyler**__? This is about __**Tyler**__? You're fucking kidding me. If you think I give a shit about that oversized dog you're sadly mistaken_."

"But-"

"_There is no but. Find someone else."_

He promptly hung up leaving, Bonnie to try to quell the immense anger boiling just below the surface.

She called Caroline next. The blonde vampire answered the phone crying. "_Bonnie," she wailed. "Tyler…he's…he's…and Elena is in transition_."

"I know, Care. Its gonna be okay," Bonnie lied. Everything had turned to shit. They were neck deep in it, and the levels were raising fast. She couldn't see how things could get better, but that wouldn't stop her from trying. "I need your help Caroline. I need you to find someone for me."

"_What are you talking about? Who? Where are you?"_

"Please, just deliver this message to a hybrid named Chris. Tell him to meet me at the Lockwood cellar Please, Caroline. Just do this for me. Do t for Tyler," she pleaded.

A beat passed, but Caroline agreed quietly. The urge to cry overcame Bonnie; relief, gratitude, and love for Caroline and her faith in Bonnie took a minuscule amount of the overbearing stress of the situation off of her shoulders. She rubbed her forehead, still tense due to a migraine hammering at her temples. But, as usual, she suffered through the pain- hell bent on making sure her friends would be safe.

She got to the Lockwood cellar and stumbled down the crumbling, stone stairs to Tyler/Klaus's hiding place, moving faster than she was used to and sluggish at the same time.

At moments it felt the like she was running on a treadmill, but then tripping on stationary floor not a second afterwards. It did nothing to help the dizziness that was making her surroundings spin.

She stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath- to calm her nerves, to even out her heartbeat, to stop the cold sweats dampening her body- and put on her best poker face.

Bonnie pushed the old wood open. Klaus sat behind the gate on a makeshift seat made of boulder with his arms crossed, bouncing his leg in lazy impatience. He looked up when Bonnie entered the holding cell, and quirked up an eyebrow.

"Your hybrid is on his way," Bonnie informed him coldly.

Klaus hummed as appreciatively as he could sound, a dollop of condescension mixed in with it. He studied her, curiously- with an expression that Bonnie had never seen on Tyler's face and doubted ever would again- but he said nothing. Bonnie's palms began to sweat again as his gaze sent a shiver up her spine. A tickle formed at the back of her parched throat and she covered her mouth with a closed fist and turned away to cough.

"You feeling alright, love?" Klaus asked.

Bonnie didn't grace him with an answer. The door scraped open and Caroline walked in with a man trailing behind her. He was at least 6'; lean, but muscular like werewolves were privy to be, with pale skin and shoulder length black hair. One of his eyes was brown, the other was green.

"Ah, Chris. Finally," Klaus said, standing up to greet him. "Though I must admit you're not the body I prefer to inhabit, but beggars can't be choosers."

Caroline froze mid-step. Her eyes welled up. "Tyler?" she whispered.

Tyler's lip quirked up in a coy smirk, perfectly mimicking the one always plastered on Klaus's face. "Not quite."

Bonnie stepped forward. "Its Klaus."

Caroline's eyes popped out of her head, but before she could say anything Bonnie kept talking, "Don't say anything. I did it to save all of you. And now I'm getting him out of Tyler and into Chris."

"Let's hurry it up, shall we," Klaus said.

Bonnie glared at him. "Gladly."

She forced Tyler's body to its knees, placed her hands on the sides of his head, and started the spell. Chris stumbled into the wall, and Tyler gasped awake as his consciousness became free to control its body.

"Caroline?" he called out to her, dazed and confused. Caroline ran to him, crying again, and smothered him with hugs and kisses.

Bonnie was able to breathe a little easier, allowed herself to slump a little, but tensed when she fault a pair of mismatched eyes on her.

"You can go now," she told him through gritted teeth, more so from the intense stomach cramps threatening to make her keel over than the displeasure of his existence. She was so goddamn _hungry_.

Klaus took Bonnie's attitude in stride. He closed in on Bonnie, looming over her in his hybrid's body. "Thanks for the help, love." He swiped Chris's hair out of his eyes with a grimace. "I'll send someone to pick up my body, but I'll be back. Probably sooner than you think," he whispered into her ear.

Bonnie took a step to the side and kept her eyes straight ahead. He didn't say anything else and, thankfully, left the three alone to deal with the desolation the arrival of the Original family had caused.

* * *

**Mmmk. Chapter 2 down. Klaus pushed out of the way. Its all pre-vampire drama next chapter.**

**I still don't know where I'm going with this story. All I can see it turning into is a bloody, smutty fanfic mess. Idk idk. Idk. LOL.**


	3. Time of Death: TBD

**Thank you, reviewers! Damon is a super dick. Will he change in this story? Only time will tell. Here is the next chapter. **(•ूᴗ•ू❁)

* * *

Tyler, Bonnie, and Caroline arrived at the hospital and joined the imbroglio of Elena's death.

Elena sat on the metal table in fresh clothes, crying for the life that she had given up. Guilt was the dark cloud that rained on Stefan; he sat next to her with his hand on her lower thigh squeezing it every so often, but his head hung low and it was clear his brow was heavy.

Matt was in a similar state as he stood against the wall by the door with Jeremy close by him; he grabbed Bonnie's arm as soon as she walked in and didn't let go. She could hear the beating of his heart, the blood rushing through his veins. She tried to ignore it.

Damon stood a foot away from Elena's other side, glowering at the floor and then at Bonnie. Like it was her fault that this had happened…as if she was the one who killed her best friend.

"About time you finally got here." He glanced at Caroline and Tyler on the other side of the room. "At least you saved the mutt," he sneered at them.

"She saved _all of us_, Damon," Caroline said. "We're all from Klaus's bloodline. She put him in Tyler before Alaric got to his body, and now he's in some other hybrid."

Damon eyes bugged out of his head. "_What?_"

Bonnie stepped forward, away from Matt's beguiling pulse and into the line of fire. "It doesn't matter now," she said loudly, sending a glare at Damon to drop it. She turned to Elena. "How did this happen? How are you…?"

"Rebekah came at me," Elena answered. She sniffled and wiped tears off of her cheeks. "She ran me off the road. We crashed into the river."

"We?"

"Matt and I. Stefan came to save us and I-"

"Told Stefan to save _Matt_ first," Damon interrupted. He stalked over to him and jabbed him in the chest. "And like an _idiot_, Stefan listened."

Stefan didn't contribute to the conversation; whatever blame Damon was slapping onto his brother, Stefan was obviously putting onto himself tenfold.

"But let's all praise him for respecting Elena's decisions," Damon continued, mockingly clapping as he stalked around the room.

"This isn't any of their faults, Damon!" Elena cried to which Damon let out a loud, harsh 'HAH', and then proceeded to rant about the uselessness of everyone around him- especially Matt who had outlived his relevancy the moment Elena had dumped his pathetic-jock-cliché ass.

Matt jumped in, yelling about how their lives were fine until vampires came into town and ruined everything. Elena tried to defend Damon and Stefan, which set off Jeremy. After that it was a free-for-all.

The voices of Bonnie's shouting friends faded farther and farther away, but were replaced with other noises. She couldn't help but focus on the sound of pumping blood, the squeaky wheels of hospital carts, or the steady beeps from the monitors of stabilized hospital patients.

Her broadened range of hearing quickly began to overwhelm her as her migraine came pounding back into her head. She shut her eyes to block out the now blinding lights and regain her composure, but to no avail.

The steady beeps were replaced with the drone of flat-lines, and the weeping of patients' families and friends boomed in her ears along with everyone in the room. She could hear the wails of sirens outside like nails on chalkboard.

Somewhere nearby she heard Elena shout, "Damon, don't!" and she was being yanked out of one bad situation into another.

Damon gripped her arm painfully and she staggered into his hard body. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he shouted in her face.

She tried to answer him, tried to say something that would make him let go of her arm, but she gawked at him in her disorientation.

It only took him two seconds- no, three- for him to see it. Three seconds for Damon to realize what had happened to Bonnie.

His jaw unclenched, his eyes widened, and he slowly released her arm. He looked like someone had just punched him in the gut. Bonnie's own stomach dropped; now, as if she had imagined everything that was wrong with her before this moment, it was concrete. She had died. She-

"She's in transition," Damon breathed. His hand dropped to his side. His eyes closed. He turned away.

"She's in transition," he repeated louder so the humans could hear.

Everyone was abnormally silent, but they all stared at her tragically- sans Damon. It hurt more than she would ever admit.

She had reached her expiration date of usefulness, so he couldn't even look at her? He wasn't going to show even a fraction of the concern that he held for Elena?

The hurt passed just as quickly as it had come, and all that was left was anger.

After all that she had done for him, after all that he had done to her, he couldn't even look her in the face? Couldn't even stand to be by her?

"How?" Elena asked, drawing Bonnie's attention away from Damon.

"It…it was Ric," she said. She remembered the flickering light bulb, the once compassionate hands that had snapped her neck. She struggled to keep her voice steady and hold back her tears. "He got to me in the storage building."

"I thought you _left_," Damon said. He was behind Elena now and he still refused to look at Bonnie.

She felt the tears she had successfully been holding back threaten to spill over. "I was on my way out but he threw me out of the elevator!"

Caroline came up and took her hand. "How do we fix this? Is there a spell or something? Anything?"

Bonnie scoffed. As if she wouldn't have thought of a spell already if it were possible. "Don't you get it? There is no way to fix it. The only cure for vampirism is a stake to the heart."

The room went quiet again. Elena jumped off of her seat and stood in front of Bonnie. The trio was back together again, even in death. It almost made Bonnie laugh. It was closer to making her cry.

They hadn't made it out of this town alive. Neither had Vicki, or Tyler; Jenna, Alaric, Aimee, Andie, Dana…the list was endless. She chanced a glance at Matt and Jeremy. Would they? She doubted it.

"So we turn," Elena said. She nodded her head, certain that this was the only option. "We turn together."

Bonnie had different plans. She shook her head sadly, but just as sure as Elena. "No."

The girls blinked.

Caroline threw Bonnie's hand down. "No? No? Bonnie you can't be serious!"

Elena grabbed one of Bonnie's hands. "Bonnie, _please_."

"Do you know what becoming a vampire means for a witch? I lose my magic. Not just my humanity. Not just my magic. I lose _both_. You can't expect me to do that. You can't ask that of me. Not after everything."

Not after Grams, or Abbie, after saving all of their asses countless times. Not after she found about this gift that was exploited relentlessly. Not after it became her entire persona. If her magic was gone who was she? If she became a vampire, who had she become? Who _would_ she become?

She pulled away from her best friends and walked backwards to the door. She wiped away a few tears with the butt of her hand. They told her not to leave, but they didn't follow her like she knew they wouldn't.

Matt grabbed her by the same arm as when she first came in. "Don't do this," he said. "Don't go."

But Bonnie kept walking. "I'll be back to say goodbye."

She left.

* * *

**Oh, Bonnie. Please don't die, I love you so. **

**See you next chapter! xoxo**


End file.
